


(not your) Perfect Girl

by blasphemyincarnate



Series: falling, fallen- Angels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No supernatural, Angelic Family Trees, Angels, Archangels, Artistic Liberties, Bad Puns, Christianity, Court Cases, Drug Dealer, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Genderswap, God - Freeform, High School AU, Humanity, Jail, M/M, Military, Murder, Romance, Running Away, Soldiers, YA I guess?, runaways - Freeform, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemyincarnate/pseuds/blasphemyincarnate
Summary: Anna Milton is perfect and everyone knows it. Straight As, on the student Council, kind, beautiful, all the positive things that matter. You want to hate her, but you can’t. Because she’s perfect.Her aunt and uncle couldn’t be prouder. Her teachers are astounded. The boys want her and the girl want to be her. Sometimes it’s the other way around.August snaps something inside of Anna and her perfect shell begins to crack, revealing that she’s not perfect inside.She’s just a perfectly imperfect human girl.





	1. Chapter 1

Humanity, Minnesota, was a strange little town.

For one, there was a crumbling cobblestone wall all around it. Everyone had been saying they would get it fixed for years, but no one had. It was so high that even with the top stones broken off and falling, the tallest man in town (6’5) had to jump to see over.

For two, the barriers between worlds were glaringly obvious. In two small neighborhoods on the west side of town, drugs and murders ran amok. In a slightly larger neighborhood right next to it with a single street of stores, drugs and murders ran slightly less amok. One sector on the east side was fairly normal, nice kids, shitty public school.

But the majority of the town was made up of Christian men and women, whose life purpose was to purge all the 'unpure' from the world.

And it was to this strange little town that Anna Milton moved to when she was thirteen. Strange little Anna Milton, whose own differences would soon become glaringly obvious as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note! School and various extracurriculars keep me incredibly busy, so forgive me for slow updates.

When Anna Milton was thirteen, her mom killed her dad.

At least, that’s what everyone says. She wouldn’t know. The night it happened, (June 22nd, 2016, supposedly between 6 and 7 PM), she had been out of the house. Hanging at a friend’s place with her brothers.

When Anna Milton was thirteen, she and her brothers were sent to live with her posh, judgemental aunt and distracted, neglectful uncle. They lived in the small town of Humanity, Minnesota, where everyone knew everyone and  _ everyone  _ knew the Erelahs.

In 1997, three students chose the Erelahs as the subject for their report on influential families. The very first sentence read,  _ The name ‘Erelah’ has Hebrew roots in the word angel. Knowing the family and their accomplishments, believing they were angelic would not be so hard. _

When Anna Milton was thirteen, she read an entire report on her own family. 

“Anna, Uri, Alfie, it has been too long! Remember me? Aunt Becky? I am so sorry about your father. You know, I’ve always told Charles that Amara couldn’t be trusted. He never listens, poor dear,” the blonde woman sighed, shaking her head. “I know it’s hard to turn your back on family, but really.”

In truth, Anna and Uriel only barely remembered her, and Samandriel didn’t know her at all. 

(The last time ‘Aunt Becky’ had visited, she’d scoffed at their worn clothes and sniffed at the small house. She drove the kids to school once and never again. She finally left when Amara had told Rebecca she could either deal with the middle-class or get out.)

“So, all three of you will have rooms in the South Wing of the house. One hallway and there is an interconnected balcony, so I think you will feel very close to each other, but still have personal space. Isn’t that nice?” She continued chattering, without pause. Anna and Uriel exchanged a glance over Samandriel’s head. What kind of person had  _ wings _ in their house?

In a town where everyone knew everyone, being the new girl was hard. To make things worse, she and Uriel had next to no classes at Citadel High School, which had no right being as fancy a public school as it was. (“At least she didn’t cart us off to some private school in New York,” Uriel said slowly when they first got their timetables. Anna had scoffed and turned to her guide, a nice enough girl named Charlie Bradbury.)

At least her cousins were more or less nice. There was Michael, who she’d only met once or twice before he died in service. He had always been cut-off but kind, and Anna wished she could’ve known him better.

Heylel, who went by Lucifer nowadays, had been long gone. Sometimes they would see her darting through the streets, followed by a pack of satanic looking girls. Never for long, though; gangs didn’t belong in their part of Humanity.

Raphael, in public, was cold and polite. Behind closed doors, however, he could make the Miltons laugh as no one else did. Anna still missed him, from time to time. He had hightailed it to California as soon as he turned eighteen. For Stanford, he had claimed. But it was no coincidence that he stayed there and never came back to visit.

And Gabrielle. Gabrielle had been funny and nice, gentle but never sweet. A wildfire and a candle flame, a hurricane and a single drop of water, in her own right. Anna thought she was lovely. Not everyone agreed. Gabrielle was too loud, too brash, too stubborn for everyone but herself. 

She ran away when Anna was fourteen. They bumped shoulders on the street, from time to time, but never exchanged words.

At least her cousins were more or less nice, but they were all gone.

(It felt like life in Humanity was categorized by a series of at leasts.)

But by then, Anna and Uriel had made new friends. Two sisters, fraternal twins like them. Rachel and Hester. Blonde, brave, outspoken or confused; they took turns. A clean-cut, nervous boy named Inias who was always looking over his shoulder. Jonah, tall, dark, handsome, and quiet. 

Rebecca smiles approvingly the first time Uriel asks if their friends can come over. The twins share one too because they’ve chosen well. And that’s one victory.

(It doesn’t matter that the nice Charlie Bradbury always has more interesting conversations, or that Adam Milligan laughs louder than all of them. It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter.)

Anna and Jonah even start dating, on her fifteenth birthday. It’s overly polite and casual and never quite what Anna imagined, but she settles for it. She knows Jonah does, too.

Amara writes to them all the time. Friday nights, they’re all opened and laid on the table. Samandriel doesn’t learn to read from colorful picture books, but from slanting cursive on plain prison paper.

A couple of days after her sixteenth birthday, Anna receives a beautiful pencil drawing of an avenging angel and a golden locket. Inside the locket is a picture of her parents on their wedding day; bright-eyed, dark-haired,  _ happy _ .

Something about the locket and the drawing causes some cord inside Anna to wind tighter and tighter until it snaps on August 1st.

One second, Anna is the perfect Erelah girl with a tragic life story and a soul destined for salvation.

The next, she’s fraternizing with Gabrielle, the “runaway going to hell”, and flirting with a pretty (very pretty) emancipated drug dealer.

Snap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooo this has been in my drafts for far too long

“Anna, are you crazy?”

`I mean, so the police in this town suck ass. That doesn’t mean you can just-”

“-up and run away, especially to Gabrielle!” Castiel and Claire Novak traded off in front of Anna. While it wasn’t out of character for Claire, who was notoriously outspoken and opinionated on everything, Anna had been surprised at Castiel’s outburst.

“Gabrielle did it, didn’t she?” She scoffed. “I’ll be fine.” 

“No, you won’t!” Claire hissed, glancing towards the door, even though there was no need to. Everyone could hear Rebecca and Charles arguing - again. “For God’s sake, she has a drug dealer!”

“Ruby isn’t a drug dealer,” Uriel mumbled to uncaring ears. “Or, if she is, she doesn’t deal to Bri. She hates getting high, remember?”

No one was listening.

“Anna, are you absolutely certain?” Castiel asked softly. He seemed more or less resigned to how this was going to end - with Anna leaving out the window, with the Erelah mansion losing a member.

“Of course I am. When I have ever done anything without being sure of it?” She said flippantly, zipping up the bag.

“Annie?” A sleepy voice called from the doorway. The teens turned to see Samandriel, looking confused. “What’s going on?”

“Don’t worry about it, Sammy.”

“Go back to sleep, Samandriel.”

“You’re like three doors down, how did you even hear us.”

The poor seven-year-old’s confused eyes flew between Uriel, Castiel, and Claire. Anna sighed and held out her arms for her little brother, who obediently climbed into her lap. He blinked big eyes up at her and giggled when her red hair tickled his cheek.

“I’m going to be at Gabrielle’s house for a bit. No, you can’t come with me,” she added hastily. She could see the question he was about to ask. “I’ll still visit you, though! I’ll visit you and Uriel at that convenience store.”

Anna really couldn’t believe that her life had hit the point where she was visiting her little brother at convenience stores.

Samandriel hummed softly, eyes closed. He was getting too heavy for her, but she hefted him into her lap anyways. He was asleep in minutes.

Claire opened her mouth, paused, closed it again. “I can’t change your mind, can I?” She asked softly, watching them.

“Could you ever?” Anna teased back. She gently shifted Samandriel off her lap and stood up. “I’ll… I’ll see you around.” 

Her cousin immediately stepped forward, arms outstretched for a hug. She stepped into her arms gladly, holding Claire close. Castiel coughed awkwardly, and said, “Goodbye, Anael.”

“Hey,” she said softly, stepping away from Claire. “It’s not forever.”

He smiled back at her. “I know. Stay safe.”

Anna nodded, choosing to step past the pleasantries and grab him into a tight hug as well. “Take care of yourself, Cas,” she said. He didn’t respond.

Her twin brother came next. The two looked nothing alike, but it didn’t quite matter. They were blood twins, no matter what.

“Uri,” she said.

“Anna.”

They eyed each other for a moment, almost sizing each other up. Anna broke into a smile. “I’ll miss you.”

Uriel stepped up to her, gripping her arms tightly. “You stay safe, hear me? You stay safe and you visit and we’ll join you in two years.”

Anna didn’t say anything. She didn’t need to. Uriel knew she would take care of herself.

She buried her face in his shoulder, holding him tightly. “Bye, Uri.”

He nodded. “I’ll tell Sammy you said so, too.”

There was nothing else to say. Nothing else to do. No goodbyes to give, no clothes to pack away. This was it. Anna was doing it.

She slowly walked over to the open window, with the lack of a screen that had never been replaced after Samandriel punched it out during one of his fits. Just as slowly, she sat down on the ledge, where the large oak tree brushed up against the wall.

“Am I supposed to say something dramatic and cool, now? ‘Onwards, to adventure!’ maybe?” Anna laughed, turning to face them.

“Don’t say anything dramatic - just go. Makes it feel less permanent,” Uriel said quietly. A smile tugged at his lips.

“Okay,” Anna said agreeably. “I’ll just go then.”

The branch creaked, and there was no sign of her at all.

Claire closed the window behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tried to hammer out another chapter for y'all cause I never would've otherwise,,, tell me it's not too bad?

Despite her earlier confidence, Anna's high spirits had come crashing down. What was she even doing?

Especially in this part of town, the  _bad_ part of town. Where competition was between drug dealers instead of honor roll students. Where rivalries were between gangs instead of high schools.

Where Gabrielle Erelah lived.

Anna sighed as she trudged along the cracked sidewalk.

Something in a dark alleyway clattered, and she picked up her pace. It was like being the new girl all over again. Everything about her screamed that she didn't belong.

She briefly considered turning back.

But other Erelahs had made it here before. And if she survived Citadel High School, she could survive this place. She kept going.

Almost immediately, Anna ran into a young woman with blonde curls and heavy makeup. "Sorry," she muttered, keeping her eyes low. The woman grunted and moved on.

Anna risked a glance behind her. The back of her jacket said Hell Knights, Queen Lilith.

The Hell Knights were Heylel's gang, Anna was sure. Why someone else was queen, she wasn't as sure on. 

Nothing else happened on her way to Gabrielle's besides some whooping in an alley that startled Anna. She was almost disappointed - where was the adventure! - before chiding herself for being so ungrateful.

Gabrielle lived in a trailer park, which was a serious downgrade from the Erelah mansion. Anna might've wondered at that, a year ago. She didn't anymore.

Stepping up to the tacky gold door, she hesitated. Anna trusted Castiel and Claire with her life, and Uriel with her soul, but what if something had gone wrong? What if the police were inside?  _Aunt Rebecca_?

The door opened.

There were no blue police uniforms, nor did a high-pitched shriek escape. Instead, there was Gabrielle. wearing a worn Stanford hoodie and saying, "Well, come in, you're letting the air in." 

Anna smiled at her cousin gratefully and stepped inside, tossing her bag unceremoniously onto the couch. "Ellie, it's good to see you," she said. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"Nonsense," Gabrielle chirped in response. "It's an honor! The baby bird has finally flown the nest, freed herself from the grasps of Rebecca Erelah. My dear mother must be beside herself right now - it's nearly orgasmic to think of."

"Ellie, don't be so crude," Anna chided gently, laughing along.

"An honor, I tell you." The short girl shook her head and pulled out a red mug. "But you're probably beat. The couch is all set up, and if someone knocks - well, it's either going to be Sam Winchester or Ruby. I'm sure you know Ruby."

"You're expecting a drug dealer-"

Gabrielle pressed her finger against Anna's lips. "Shh, tell me any more and I'll be an accomplice. Night!"

"...but you're the... goodnight?" Gabrielle was gone.

Anna smiled to herself and curled up on the couch, underneath the blanket Gabrielle had left for her. It was a worn, handmade quilt, warm and clearly loved.

There was a simple A stitched into a corner. And the scenes weren't biblical.

Anna wasn't sure how her mother had made Gabrielle a blanket, but it must've happened.

She smiled softly. Her first night away from home and safety and all things familiar, and she'd never felt more comforted than by an old quilt.


End file.
